


The Moon Is Beautiful, Isn't It?

by Depressedweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Autism Spectrum, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedweeb/pseuds/Depressedweeb
Summary: Clinical Psychiatrist Akaashi Keiji is left without a job and university debts to pay. But, fortunately, an opportunity arises, a position available at the Aoba Johsai Psych Clinic. There, one of his patients is a simple Bokuto Koutarou.Akaashi Keiji has never experienced love, but maybe Bokuto Koutarou can change that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Past, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Past, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be talking about mental health issues and some triggering topics. My apologies if I represent a neurodivergent person and therapists interactions incorrectly, I am basing my knowledge on spending the majority of my childhood seeing different types of Psychologists/Psychiatrists. As well as someone who currently frequently sees a Psychiatrist. My interpretation of how anxiety can affect someone comes from personal experience. And my interpretation of people who have ADHD and Autism is based on growing up with siblings who had those. My interpretation of having OCD is based off growing up with a mother who has it, as well as suffering minor effects of it myself. 
> 
> One of Kenma's issues with his OCD is that he feels the need to do most things three times, that is based off my experience.

Staring back at his laptop screen with a heavy sigh, emerald eyes drooping, yawns escaping his mouth. He needed a job, fast. The raven went back to the email his boss sent, double-checking that he read it correctly.

_ Good evening Mr Akaashi, _

_ I hope all is well, as you know, our government funds have been cut. Due to this, we have unfortunately been left with the decision to let go of some of our employees. It has been decided who will stay, the vast majority being our most experienced and senior workers. Since you are only three years into the career, you were one of the many we have been forced to fire. Your work was extremely beneficial, and I hope that you can share your skills with others. I am unfortunately not able to provide you with possible companies you can transfer to, this is something you need to do on your own. My deepest apologies for the inconvenience, you will truly be missed.  _

_ Good luck, _

_ Konoha Akinori _

_ Head of Neuropsychology, Fukurodani University, Tokyo _

Everywhere he looked either were uninterested or had no spots available, leaving him helpless. Keiji didn’t have the funds to be without a job, still paying off his university fees from three years ago, which meant he had to find  _ somewhere _ that would take him. He only had enough in his bank account for one more month of rent and maybe three weeks of food.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he decided to call it a night, closing the screen and trudging over to his small bed that provided little to no comfort. 

Despite his obvious tiredness, Keiji couldn’t fall asleep. He had a lot of things on his mind, such as getting a job, keeping up with his studies and how to avoid his mother’s calls. 

With yet another sigh, he pushed the thoughts from his mind and forced himself into a light slumber.

.

.

.

The next morning, Keiji decided to continue his job hunting while enjoying a nice cup of coffee. He dressed casually, put on his glasses and headed to a small cafe a few blocks away that had opened up recently. It offered a cosy vibe and only had a couple of customers. The rich scent of coffee filled his nose, fueling his need of one for himself. He sat down in one of the corners, setting up his laptop on the small table and immediately scrolling through the possible workplaces.    


“Hey! What can I get you today?” Someone asked cheerily, startling him.   


Keiji looked up and saw a shorter built man with flaming orange hair, his face showing a big smile. His eyes zoned in on the name tag, ‘Hinata’.    


“Oh, dumbass, why were you so loud? He thinks you’re stupid now.” The man mumbled to himself.   


His eyes widened and shook his head.   


“You weren’t too loud. You just startled me. I was too focused on my work.” Keji apologised quickly, not wanting to worry the previously confident man who was now fidgeting with the pen and notepad in his hands.    


“Um, I’ll take a large black coffee please,” Keiji asked softly, sending a small smile to the waiter’s way to try and cheer him up.   


The man’s head nodded a couple of too many times as he messily wrote down the simple order on the notebook that was close to falling apart. It looked like it was picked at quite often.    


“Yep! And a name for that?” He asked, his foot tapping repeatedly against the floor. A gesture often done when impatient, but Keiji couldn’t help but feel that wasn’t the case. The man seemed to not be able to hold eye contact as the hazelnut orbs constantly darted to anywhere but Keiji’s face.   


“It’s Akaashi.”   


“What for?” ‘Hinata’ asked, cocking his head tot he side.   


Now Keiji was confused, “Uh, you asked for my name. The order?”   


A flash of what seemed like remembrance flashed across the waiter’s face, “Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot. Akaashi was it?”   
  


The raven nodded slowly, finding the waiter’s behaviour to be slightly strange. After that, the waiter ran behind the counter and began to make the drink.  _ ‘Is he the barista as well? Not just a waiter?’ _

Keji turned his attention back to the issue at hand, a job. He decided to turn his location on to see if it made a difference, it did. A small ad in the corner caught his eye. He clicked on his and read it’s contents

**_Aoba Johsai Psych Clinic_ **

**_Positions available for Clinical Psychiatrist and/or Clinical Neuropsychologist. Qualifications and negotiations will be discussed in a meeting._ **

**_Phone: xxx xxx xxxx_ **

**_Address: xxxxxxx_ **

**_Email: seijohphychicward@gmail.com_ **

“Oh? You want to work there?” A voice asked suddenly, making Keiji jump in his seat. He turned around and was met with the bright-haired waiter or barista, whatever he was. 

“J-just looking for a job,” Keiji replied as the other man gently put the coffee down on his table.

“Well, I recommend it. The people there are very nice...except for  _ him _ ....but yeah! Are you a therapist?”

The raven wasn’t expecting input on his situation but nodded slowly.

“I’m a Psychiatrist, but I have no job at the moment and I’ve been finding it really hard to get one.” Keiji didn’t know why he was telling a stranger about his problems, but it was too late now.

“You should totally try it out!” 

“Hinata!” A voice called from the register, belonging to a fuming old man, beckoning him over.

“I’m really sorry Akaashi-san. I was too loud again. I have to go,” The waiter said hurriedly before rushing over to his boss. Keji could make out some of the words being yelled at him, ‘stop making conversation with the customers! There are other people to be served!’. The raven felt bad, he couldn’t help but feel responsible for the yelling the waiter was receiving. He didn’t mind the red head’s company, which surprised him since he usually rathered to avoid conversation in public. 

Keiji decided to take the waiter’s word and sent an email to the company, asking to have a consultation. A couple of minutes later he received a response from someone by the name of Dr Iwaizumi Hajime providing a time for Keiji to come to the company and talk with him. 

Keiji soon left the cafe feeling much lighter. He now had a possible job in line and that energetic waiter had brightened up his mood and couldn’t help but hope he would see him again next time he went there. 

.  
  


.

.

Two days had passed since Keiji had organised a meeting with the Dr Iwaizumi Hajime and it was finally time for him to head over to the company. He had been anxiously awaiting the time he would meet with the other, worried that the qualifications he had weren’t enough. He knew that more experienced people were preferred. 

As soon as he walked in, he took in the appealing aesthetic. The place seemed to have a naturistic theme, and it was very calming. He walked to the front office,

“Good morning,” the receptionist greeted warmly. 

“Good morning, um, I’m here to meet with Dr Iwaizumi Hajime,” Keiji replied, hoping his nervousness wasn’t obvious.

“Yep! He’ll be ready soon-”

“Yo, is this the one Hajime is meeting with?” A voice called out.

Keiji turned to see two men looking at him, the one with salmon coloured hair held his hand out first and Keiji hesitantly shook it.

“I’m Dr Hanamaki and this is Dr Matsukawa,”

“I’m Aka- Dr Akaashi Keiji, it’s very nice to meet you two,” Keiji greeted. 

“So you are the newbie,” Matsukawa said.

“Um, actually, I don’t have the job,”

“I’m sure you will, you look fully capable. What is your position?” Hanamaki asked.

“I’m a Clinical Psychiatrist,”

“Damn. I’m the head of Children Psychology,” Matsukawa said.

“And I’m the head of Trauma,” Hanamkai explained. 

“That is very impressive,” Keiji complimented.

The two men seemed young, perhaps only a few years older than himself, and they were very accomplished. 

“Issei, Takahiro, I hope you’re not bothering him,” Keiji looked past Hanamaki and Matsukawa to see a man dressed in a suit, a clear authoritative aura around him.

“We weren’t, just introducing ourselves,” Matsukawa said, his hands up in mock defence.

The man sighed before walking towards Keiji, holding his hand out to shake.

“Dr Akaashi Keiji right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“No need to call me sir. I’m Dr Iwaizumi Hajime, I will be the one interviewing you today. I see you’ve met two of my top workers.”

“Yes, I have.”

“Well, my office is this way. Follow me,”

Hanamaki said good luck and Matsukawa waved before Keiji turned to follow Iwaizumi. He was led to a sleek well-designed office where he was offered the seat in front of the large desk.

An intricately engraved piece of shiny metal showed the name,  _ ‘Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime’ _ . Many certificates and awards were up on the walls but other than that, the room was quite bare. 

“Now, Dr Akaashi, I have looked through the files you have sent me. You were the top of all your classes throughout university, I called some of your old professors and they heavily recommended you. With your skills, I’m surprised you don’t have a job already. You’ve written that you graduated three years ago, surely you had a job during that time?”

“Yes, I did, I worked at the Fukurodani University, all of my clients were students and employees there. However, that department had its government funds cut, so the board decided to let go of the majority of its staff. Me being one of them,” Keiji explained.

Iwaizumi skimmed through Keiji’s file again before continuing, “Let me guess, they kept all the more experienced old guys?”

“Ah, yes.”

“Of course they did. Now listen here, something you learn from doing this for a while is that experience doesn’t equal best. There are so many old guys out there, living their best life because they’re apparently the best. Even when young people like yourself are much more capable,” Iwaizumi said.

Keiji was surprised to hear this. From what his professors always told him, the ones who had been doing it longer were better.

“Dr Akaashi, I’m honestly surprised it’s been so difficult for you to find a position. Did any of these people even look at your file? Even I’m impressed at what you’ve accomplished at so young,” despite his hard and intimidating exterior, Iwaizumi Hajime was a kind man who just wanted to help others. 

“Thank you so much Dr Iwaizumi, that really means a lot,” Keiji thanked.

Iwaizumi offered a small smile before pulling out three files from a cabinet.

“We recently had our head Clinical Neuropsychologist move to another clinic. We were able to spread most of his frequent clients among our other workers that could personally help them best until we had someone to permanently replace him. However, there are three clients that just couldn’t be fit into anyone’s schedules.”

Keiji wondered why Iwaizumi was telling him this. Surely he didn’t get the job, not with his recent luck.

“Now, we kept these three together since they all personally know each other and Dr Oikawa, their previous doctor, would often do group sessions with them. The three are Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou and Bokuto Koutarou-”

“Apologies for interrupting, but why are you telling me this?”

Iwaizumi looked at him with a strange expression, “I thought it was obvious, I’m giving you a chance. You will have six months to work with these three, if you do well, you might be looking at a permanent position.”   
  


Keiji’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe it. He actually had a job. Iwaizumi noticed the excitement Keiji was hiding and he was happy for him. Iwaizumi handed Keiji a pen and notebook. 

“Now, I will tell you a little about them, more than what their files will tell you. First of Kozume Kenma, suffers from extreme Anxiety, Agoraphobia and Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. He is one of two that will most likely react negatively to having someone new. He finds it extremely difficult to talk about his feelings unless his partner is with him. His sessions are Tuesdays at 2:17 pm exactly. Please try your best to make sure his appointments stick to that exact time, he will most likely go into a panic if it is not. The majority of his OCD is feeling the need to do most things three times,” Iwaizumi explained.

Keiji wrote down basically everything Iwaizumi said. Once he finished, Iwaizumi continued.

“Next is Hinata Shouyou, he is the only one who most likely does not mind having someone different. He has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, he really is a little ball of sunshine. He’s extremely outgoing and makes friends with ease. However, he is extremely aware of his disorder and this often causes him to bring himself down, feeling as though he is a bother to everyone around him. He gets distracted very easily and will often forget about the task he was on. He doesn’t mind when his session is, usually allowing it to be up to his doctor's schedule. Also, he is Kozume Kenma’s partner, he often will attend his sessions with him.”

Keiji’s only thought as he processed all this information was if the waiter/barista from the cafe is the same guy Iwaizumi is talking about.

“And lastly, Bokuto Koutarou. I’m assuming he won’t react well with you, he finds it very difficult to deal with changes in his schedules. He is on the Autism Spectrum. He has precise schedules he lives by and will become destructive if they are not followed exactly how he expects them to. He has dramatic mood swings and is easily distracted. Things like silence make him uncomfortable and may end in an outburst. When anxious or upset, he likes to sit in small spaces. His appointments are every Thursday afternoon at four.”

Again, Iwaizumi waited for Keiji to finish writing before continuing.

“Now, we don’t usually have new employees have a full office straight away, however, you will be allowed to use Dr Oikawa’s old office since Kozume and Bokuto will most likely act negatively to a new space. Follow me, I’ll show you around,” Iwaizumi stood up and Keiji did too.

Iwaizumi led Keiji out of his office and down the hall to a closed door, the name Doctor Oikawa Tooru on the door,

“Some of his old stuff is still here, don’t worry, it will all be removed soon.”

Keiji looked around, it appeared to be the same size as Iwaizumi’s office. It was basically bare, there was nothing on the walls. There were many plants though, strategically placed around the room to offer a calming zen vibe. 

“Now, Hinata does prefer to have his sessions outside, come this way,” Iwaizumi walked out of the room and further down the hall, Keiji trailing behind him. 

He opened the door at the end of the hall which led to a beautiful garden. 

“We have many clients who find it calming to have their sessions outside and in a more natural environment, so we built this a couple of years ago.”

“I can see why, there is a beautiful atmosphere here,” Keiji said, looking in awe at his surroundings. 

Iwaizumi looked down at his watch, “My apologies Dr Akaashi, I have an appointment in twenty minutes and I must prepare. Dr Yahaba Shigeru should be free right now, ask him to show you around the rest of the building, his office is four down on the right from mine, his name will be on the door.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter today

Keiji walked down the hall, checking the names on all the doors until he saw one that read, ‘ _ Doctor Yahaba Shigeru _ ’. He took a deep breath and knocked, the door abruptly opened revealing a man slightly shorter than himself and had light brown hair. 

“Hello, can I help you?” he asked.   
“Sorry for bothering you Dr Yahaba, Dr Iwaizumi said to come to you, he had an appointment,” Keiji replied.

“Oh, yes, you’re the newbie, come in.”

“How did you know?” Keiji asked, following Yahaba into his office.

“Everyone knows about your arrival. We all read your file,” Yahaba said, sitting down in his office chair.

“Why?”

“After Dr Oikawa left, we had many people trying to get the job, but Dr Oikawa was one of the best, we needed someone brillant to fill his spot. So, when Hajime said he thinks he found someone promising, we all wanted a look,” he replied before reaching into a drawer attached to his desk and pulling a somewhat thin folder out. 

“I’ll give you this, it’s a little bit of information on each of our workers here. We have less than 15 full time workers here, many of us have been working with each other for years. We need someone fully capable, we only accept the best here, Dr Akaashi,” Yahaba’s words were slightly threatening, but his expression gave away nothing. 

“I would very much like to prove that I am capable of this position,'' Keiji replied. 

“Good. I don’t have a client for another two hours, and I believe at least two of our other workers should be free, would you like to be introduced to them?”

“Yes, thank you, as long as I’m not taking up too much of your important time.”

“It’s okay, I’m not busy on Fridays, I only have two clients and I’ve already done the preparations for the next one,” Yahaba reassured, offering a small smile. 

.

.

The two men walked into a separate part of the building Keiji had been yet to see. 

“In here is sort of training studio, one of our social workers specialises in helping those release anger in a safer way,” Yahaba said before opening the doors.

Inside were two people, A man and a woman.

“Kentarou!” The man looked up, his facial expression intimidated Keiji slightly. 

The woman he was standing with was panting and wiping sweat from her forehead.

“Just a second Shigeru.” Kyoutani turned back to the woman, telling her she did well and that the session was over.

.

After the woman left, Kyoutani walked over to the other two, kissing Yahaba on the cheek. Yahaba smirked, “‘Taro, we’re at work.”

“Hmm. Who’s this?” Kyoutani asked, glancing at Keiji.

“Ah yes, this is Dr Akaashi Keiji, he’s a Psychiatrist that will be temporarily taking over some of Dr Oikawa’s previous clients. If he deems to be a good employee, he’ll probably end up staying. Dr Akaashi, this is Kyoutani Kentarou, one of our two social workers,” Yahaba introduced.

Kyoutani and Keiji shook hands, “Nice to meet you Kyoutani-san.”

“You too,” he replied gruffly. 

.

.

For the next hour or so, Yahaba showed Keiji around the building, unfortunately, all of the other workers were busy, so he couldn’t meet anymore at that time. 

“So that’s everything, Hajime will be finished with his appointment. Go to his office, and he’ll tell you when to come in and officially start working.”

Keiji nodded, “Thank you so much for showing me around Dr Yahaba.”

“Please, only my clients call me that. All the workers here just call each other by their names,” Yahaba said. 

“Oh-ok, well, thank you Yahaba-san. I really hope I can prove myself and get a permanent position here,” Keiji replied.

“Good, I’ll see you next time. Can I call you Akaashi?”

“Of course.”

Keiji bid his farewells before making his way back to Iwaizumi’s office.


End file.
